Merpeople Spells
Spells are used by merpeople to do things their natural powers don't allow them to do. Spells usually need ingredients. Northern Spells Arctic Marshmallow A Northern recipe with few ingredients required, but a very complicated and delicate technique of cooking. Add foul-smelling oysters and Arctic sea lavender into a bowl, then cool the water to the exact temperature of the Beaufort Sea in late December, which will cause the flavors to transfer. The process has to be gradual and cannot be rushed, otherwise the flowers will freeze and the shells will break creating a foul-smelling goo. Once the sand in a small hourglass runs out, immediately add a dash of dried plankton of Baltic Sea to stop the transference. The flavor of Arctic Marshmallow is described to be tart, yet sweet. File:AM-1.png|Arctic sea lavender and foul-smelling oysters File:AM-2.png|Dried plankton of the Baltic Sea File:AM-3.png|Arctic Marshmallow done File:Marshmallow Arctic.jpg Fifty Moons Potion This potion magnifies the effect of the Full Moon to fifty. The potion is required to be used on transformed merpeople, with the help of Hydrokinesis, in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. The merperson which the potion is used on supposedly loses their powers forever. This potion is green in appearance. This spell possibly stimulates the effect of the special planetary alignment, that only occurs naturally every fifty years and removes one's powers forever. In "The Seventh Cycle", Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use this potion on Zac to remove his powers, but it was interrupted by Evie, who arrived to rescue, also resulted in Evie getting a tail and powers. The potion makes a second appearance in "Reversal of Fortune" when Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use it again to help Evie get her tail back after she loses it to the Water Dragon but the potion fails once again. *Ambergris *Sea urchin spines *Unknown Ingredient File:Ambergris1.png|Ambergris File:Sea-urchin-spines.png|Sea urchin spines File:Unknown ingredient.png|Unknown Ingredient File:Green Potion.jpg File:Ondina And Mimmi Using Magic Potion.jpg File:Mermaids-3.gif File:Zac in Potion of 50 Moons.jpg File:Mimmi Using Fifty Moons Potion.jpg Legs Spell A powerful Northern spell that makes a merperson unable to grow a tail. This spell was cast by Nerissa on Zac, so he wouldn't grow a tail. However, this spell was broken when he accidentally fell in the Moon Pool. Nerissa is the only mermaid known to cast this spell. File:Zac and parents 3.JPG Moisturizing Lotion A potion that moisturizes merpeople's skin when they are on land, and also makes them look younger. When ingredients are not properly balanced, it can make one act younger as well. *Hand-ground Seaweed *1 drop of Jellyfish Extract File:Moisturizing Lotion.png|Seaweed File:Jellyfish Extract.png|Jellyfish Extract Perfume Creation A Northern recipe to make a perfume. Mimmi used to create a lilypad essence perfume to give as birthday gift to Evie. Using cold extraction to extract the natural oil lilypad. *Lilypad *Cold copper chamber File:lily pad.png|Lilypad File:evie's gift.png|Lilypad essence perfume done Transmutation Transmutation is a spell to change the form of an object or a person. Merpeople can only transmute objects that they have taken the essence from. Essence can be taken simply just by touching the object. File:Transmutation 1.png File:Transmutation 2.png File:Transmutation 3.png Eastern Spells Knowledge Transference An Eastern pod spell that transfers knowledge to another person, making them know what they know. Only tenth-level Eastern mermaids can cast it and if not done right, it will transfer everything. File:Knowledge Transference.png Knowledge Transference.gif Turn the Tide Turn the Tide is an Eastern pod spell used to turn magic back on itself. It is a form of Eastern mermaid self-defense. It is a very difficult spell to learn and Eastern mermaids are taught this spell when they are hatchlings. No Southern mermaid has mastered the spell, but a couple of them have tried. Zac Blakely, a Northern merman, mastered this spell. File:Turning The Tide.jpg File:Turn the Tide.gif File:Weilan Practicing.png Turn the Tide on Zac.gif Zac Turn the Tide.gif File:2aLhxRJTDDY.jpg Zac Turn the Tide on Dragon.gif Water Dragon Spell An Eastern pod spell that can turn a merperson or human into the Water Dragon that's sole purpose is to destroy mermaids. The only way to break the spell is by using the Jiao Long Bracelet. In "Legend of Jiao Long", Weilan revealed that another pod cast this spell on the land boy to punish the Chinese Mermaid and her pod. In "Homecoming", Nerissa revealed that Aurora used this same spell on her to destroy the Eastern pod. File:Mako-S3E8.png Southern Spells Shape-change Shape-change is used for taking other forms, via eye contact. The spell was created by accident by Poseidon by mixing squid ink and an unknown white powder. *Squid ink from Mariana Trench *Unknown white powder File:Shape-change Liquid.jpg File:Poseidon Cat-Eyes.jpg File:Poseidon Human-Eyes.jpg Wish Granting Wish Granting gives merpeople the ability to grant wishes. After the ingredients are mixed with three powers, the solution needs to be smeared on a merperson's face who is in a mer-form. Then a wish can be made by others: either out loud, or only thinking of it (it may take a while for the wish to work). *2 spoon fulls of Golden algae *1 tuft of unnamed deep sea seaweed *½ of cup of 3 different types reef fungus (no certain names) File:Wish Giving Potion.png File:Cleo With Wish Granting Mix.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Known things